In recent years, instead of a filament self-ballasted lamp, a self-ballasted illumination device and an illumination apparatus that use a light-emitting module having, as a light source, a light-emitting diode that has a long life and low power consumption have been available on the market. In order to provide the light-emitting module having, as alight source, this type of light-emitting diode, it is necessary not only to utilize the advantage of a light-emitting diode to reduce the size but also to improve the productivity for mass production.
For example, a light-emitting module may be a substantially flat-plate-like light-emitting module incorporating a plurality of light-emitting diodes is provided with a terminal block for directly connecting a power supply wire to the light-emitting module and thus a small size and a small thickness that are the advantage of the light-emitting diode are maintained, and in which it is easy to connect the wire.
Moreover, in other examples, a LED light self-ballasted lamp may be provided with: a light-emitting diode provided on the outer surface of a base body; an operating circuit for supplying electric power to the light-emitting diode; and a cover in which the operating circuit is accommodated and in which a base is fitted to one side of the cover and the base end portion of the base body is attached to the other side. In the self-ballasted LED lamp, a lead-in wire of the light-emitting diode is wired and connected to the operating circuit at the leading end portion and the base end portion of the base body, and the wiring is simple and easy to produce.
However, in an example light-emitting module, a power supply wire to the light-emitting diode is wired to a terminal block provided from the outside of a board to the surface thereof. Thus, the power supply wire protrudes outward from the perimeter of the board, and, when the light-emitting module is fitted to the main body of an apparatus, in order to provide an electrically insulting distance to the main body of the apparatus, it is inevitably necessary to increase the outer diameter of the main body of the apparatus. This makes it impossible to reduce the size of the main body of the apparatus.
Although some examples provide that the power supply wire may be connected from the back surface of the board, since, when the power supply wire is connected to the back surface of the board, it is difficult to perform the wiring connection after the board is installed in the main body of the apparatus, it is necessary to previously connect the power supply wire to the back surface of the board. Then, since the board to which the power supply wire is connected is installed in the main body of the apparatus, for example, when the board is fixed to the main body of the apparatus, an external force is applied to the connection portion of the power supply wire, with the result that the power supply wire may be broken or the power supply wire may be disconnected from a rapid connection terminal or the like of the terminal block. Therefore, the light-emitting module is disadvantageously not suitable for mass production.
With some existing self-ballasted LED lamps, since the output line of the operating circuit is connected to the wiring pattern of the light-emitting diode at the leading end portion and the base end portion of the base body, it is possible to make the wiring of the output line simple and easily perform the wiring connection. However, this self-ballasted LED lamp is one in which an LED is provided on the outer surface of the cylindrical base body, and the wiring connection of the power supply wire on the light-emitting module where a light-emitting diode is mounted on the surface of the board in the shape of a flat-plate-like circular plate or the like, which is adopted to facilitate further reduction in size, is not disclosed.
For this reason, with respect to this type of light-emitting module, how a light-emitting module that reduces its size and that facilitates the wiring of a power supply wire and its production is provided is an important problem.
In view of the foregoing problem, aspects described herein are designed to provide a light-emitting module that reduces its size and that facilitates its production and an illumination device.